Unfinished Business
by QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY
Summary: NARUTO PLANS TO KILL HIMSELF! CAN SASUKE STOP HIM? R AND R! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Introduction

**Me: Okay! QUEENJJ here! I know... I better update my fanfics faster!**

**Naruto: Hell yeah!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Naruto: so… when's the story going to start?**

**Me: I don't know…**

**Kakashi: Yo!**

**Everyone else: (cricket chirps) …**

**Kakashi: Okay… QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY DOES NOT OWN NARUTO… OH AND MIGHT INCLUDE YAOI!**

**Me: Yeah, because I'm a sasunaru fan girl! Hell yeah! And don't worry Naruto (Kakashi cover's my mouth)**

**Kakashi: don't want to ruin the story, right?**

NARUTO POV

Most people you see are always happy. They're always laughing, smiling, and seem to be having a great time. But the truth is that nobody can be so happy. Such great actors… or maybe just great masks. But I can see right through them. Their eyes are dull, laughs fake, smiles forced. All they endure… so much pain. I guess I'm one of them… though I have some non-forced smiles and laughs. My eyes are getting dull, but it's not completely dull yet… I still have time left…

I still have time until I kill myself. I am already half dead. And Death might welcome me with open arms when I leave this hell… But I have unfinished business to finish. A To-Do list, I guess you can say. And I have to finish it.

This is my story. Naruto Uzamaki…

**a/n: a bit small… but it's just the introduction! Got a whole plot worked ahead! Hopefully sasunaru! Please review!**


	2. Let your mask fall

**Me: Yeah, everyone's mad at me, huh?**

**Crowd: (nods)**

**Me: Sorry!!!**

**Naruto: I'm disappointed in you, nii-san!**

**Me: What!? Why?!**

**Naruto: You have no excuse. You had plenty of time to update.**

**Me: Well, um… you see… I was kind of distracted.**

**Sasuke: Sure… **

**Me: It's true! Besides, if I update every freaking day, my updates won't be special anymore!**

**Naruto: …okay? **

**Me: Oh, I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: (smirks) **

**Me: Sasuke does…**

**Sasuke: (nods)**

**Me: May contain Yaoi. Has suicidal and emo thoughts…**

**Naruto: Yeah, she used a consultant on this story… (Cough) Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: What does that suppose to mean?**

**Naruto: Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Me: If you have any ideas, like on what else could be on Naruto's to-do list, please tell me, either in review or PM me! Please! Because this is all I could think of! And if I can't think of more, I might stop writing this story!**

**Crowd: Boo!**

**Me: I said "if" and "might"! Keywords!!**

"Blah": talking

"_Blah": thoughts_

"_**Blah": Kyuubi**_

**Blah: author/naruto/or Sasuke notes**

The sun started to rise above the horizon, with its bright rays illuminating all of Konoha. Birds flew across the sky, signaling the start of a new day. The villagers was still sleeping in their beds, or even eating breakfast. However, not everyone was having such a good start of the day…

Naruto walked along on the concrete sidewalk, walking towards Team 7's meeting spot. He stared down on the floor, kicking up dust as he walked. His hands were hanging loosely by his sides. His cerulean eyes reflected apprehension. Naruto was a bit… worried on what is going to happen today.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto decided to pay a visit to someone…

"_Kyuubi? Are you there?"_

"_**Unfortunately, yes."**_

"_Okay…Just making sure…"_

"_**Kit, are you sure about doing this?"**_

"_Yes. Yes, I am."_

"_**Kit, there's still time to change your mind."**_

"_And put up that stupid mask I wear all the time? No. I'm sick and tired of this! Enough is enough!"_

"_**I wasn't talking about that, kit. Are you sure about killing yourself at the end of the week?"**_

"_Yes. I…Just want to do a few things first."_

"_**I know…Your 'unfinished business'. Yes, I heard…Just, give it a little more thought."**_

"_I have given this some thought for about eight fucking years!"_

"_**Just…keep thinking about it…okay?"**_

"_When did you become so caring, Kyuubi?"_

"_**Whatever. Just… Just… Never mind."**_

Naruto mentally shrugged. He 'returned' back to the real world, or rather just out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked up at the clouds, rolling along the sky, as if the sky was an endless ocean and the clouds were ships. A sense of serene and placidness filled him. Maybe that's why Shikamaru always looked at the skies.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie, when he remembered that he had to meet with Team 7 today, which is why he was out here in the first place. He jogged slightly towards the three wooden posts that lay abandoned on the grassy field.

He walked up to the middle post, and stood in front of it, somewhat leaning on it. He stared into the forest background.

A minute or so, Sasuke calmly walked up, and leaned on the other post, raising an eyebrow to Naruto's strangely silent behavior. Naruto seemingly ignored his presence.

A half hour later of silence, Sakura came running, screaming "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke just nodded, acknowledging her presence.

Sakura pouted a bit, and then turned to Naruto. "Ohayo, Naruto…" She grumbled. Naruto opened his cerulean eyes, and said "Ohayo, Sakura-chan," with a lack of his usual cheerfulness. Sakura shrugged and walked up to Sasuke, having a one-sided conversation with him, unless you count the occasional "hn"s and nods from the Ice Prince.

After an hour, Kakashi appeared in a somewhat large cloud of smoke, this quickly dispersed.

Kakashi waved slightly and somewhat smiled with his eyes. Sakura stepped forward and yelled "You're late!"

Kakashi shrugged. "I was lost on the journey of life."

"Next time, bring a map, sensei." Naruto said out of the blue.

Sakura looked back at Naruto with a somewhat surprised expression.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. He looked at his team. "Training's canceled. I have to go now, and… take really good care of a dolphin." He jumped up in the trees and left out of Team 7's sight.

Naruto let out a small sigh, and walked towards the village. Sasuke, who has been surprised by Naruto's actions that day, decided to follow him. As Sasuke turned to leave, Sakura said "Since Naruto is gone; maybe we could go do something?"

Taking a quick look at Sakura, Sasuke walked quickly out of there.

**LATER ON!!**

Sasuke eventually caught up with Naruto. He hid amongst the shadows, trailing behind the blonde. Said blonde was casually strolling along the streets. During his…walk… Naruto passed by, without even buying anything, Ichiraku's. Something must be wrong. Naruto practically lives off of the ramen sold there.

Naruto quickened his pace, and then paused before he jumped on the rooftops of some buildings. Sasuke quickly followed.

After jumping a few buildings, Naruto immediately stopped. Sasuke stopped as well, and hid behind a small structure.

"You can stop following me anytime now…" Naruto said.

Sasuke bit his lip slightly, but let an expressionless countenance fall to his face. He stepped out.

"Guess you're not as big of a dobe as I thought you were." Sasuke faced a rather unemotional Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why were you following me, teme…?"

"I was just checking if you're alright. Judging by your lack of enthusiasm, I'd say you need to go get checked or something."

Naruto rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Just… Just leave me alone, okay?" Naruto said, in a somewhat sorrowful tone.

Sasuke was confused. Yes, the Uchiha prodigy was confused. Though, you can always expect the unexpected with the 'number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.' Although, maybe the title doesn't suit Naruto at all…

"What's wrong, dobe?"

"Nothing… What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because… you didn't smile or laugh obnoxiously like you always do. You didn't ask Sakura out, like you usually do. You aren't acting like yourself."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Maybe… maybe I'm acting like myself for the first time…" With that, Naruto had disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, leaving a confused twelve-year old Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there for a few moments, before deciding he should tell someone about this. Maybe, Hokage-sama, Iruka, or even Kakashi-sensei might be able to provide some answers. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he began listing out what options are available.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke leapt off the building and onto the street pavement, narrowly missing a cabbage cart. Then, he darted off towards the Hokage's office.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto sat on the wooden swing, hanging from a strong limb of a tree; which happened to creaked as pressure was applied. Naruto gripped on the thick rope holding the swing up. Memories overcame him, most of which pretty bad. A lone tear made its way down the scarred cheek, and dripping onto the luscious green grass.

Naruto hurriedly wiped the tear off his face and looked around to see if anyone saw. Once sure of the lack of witnesses, Naruto let out a small sigh as began to swing himself pitifully. Memories continued to wash over him, but this time, at a more reasonable pace. But there's no denying that his pillow will be wet of tears tonight, where no one will be able to tell how weak Naruto was.

Naruto continued to swing, blinking away tears threatening to spill over.


End file.
